Blitzwing has feelings too
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: The Autobot's capture Blitzwing. But then Optimus finds out why Blitzwing became a Decepticon.


**Here is another Transformers story, except this one's Animated, not Prime. Blitzwing is my absolute most favorite character in Animated…and Prowl, but Prowl get's enough love. So here it is, my Blitzwing fanfic.**

**Please enjoy, and TFA does not belong to me.**

**Blitzwing voices guide**

**Hothead, **Random, and _Icy._ * **In the middle of a sentence means he's switching heads**.

Blitzwing enjoyed being a decepticion, but sometimes he just needed a little break. Whenever he did, it was just a little one, nothing fancy, just a small fly around to clear his head.

These flights were usually quite uneventful but today…It's not what he would have called normal.

Blitzwing was just flying around in his bot mode, minding his own business, when he heard some shouting below, and looked down and saw…the Autobots. It would be fine if they just left him alone, but they were attacking him…or at least they were trying to. Blitzwing felt rage overcome him as Hothead took control.

**"Autobot scum, come up here and fight like bots" **He yelled down.

**"**I could do that" Says the ninja bot as he grabs stasis cuffs and 'flies' up to Blitzwing. Blitzwing switches to Icy and tries to fly away from flying autobot, but Prowl is faster then he is and soon catches up and put's the Stasis cuff's on.

Blitzwing starts to fall to the ground, he closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact, but it doesn't happen. Blitzwing looks and see's that the old medic bot had slowed him down. Ratchet set Blitzwing down somewhat gently and all the other Autobot's got their weapons out, ready to attack. Blitzwing rolled his eyes, they looked like they were worried he was going to jump up at any second, did they not realize that they had frozen him?

_"Autobot's are so stupid_" He muttered just loud enough for them to hear. Bumblebee wasn't very happy with this comment.

"What did you just say?" Bumblebee says, slightly angry like.

Blitzwing looks at Bumblebee and says "_I said that Autobot's are stupid,_***I hate Autobot's, and most of all I hate primes. *** Ohh, especially that grumpy guy vith the veird chin.

Optimus holds up his hand before Blitzwing could continue and says "Wait, how do you know Sentinel?"

Blitzwing switched back to his Hothead face and yells "**I vould never forget the bot that called me crazy and humiliated me."**

Bumblebee laughs, and when everybody turns to look at him he looks embarrassed as he says "Well, everybody knows that Blitzwing is crazy, so if you're going to hate someone because of that…"

"Enough, Bumblebee." Optimus says, then turns back to Blitzwing. "What exactly did Sentinel do to you?"

Back to Icy face, a good sign that he was calming down. "_Vell, it happened many stellar cycles ago, back when I was a free bot. Meaning I hadn't chosen which side to choose, Decepticons, or Autobot's. When I did choose, I went to join the…"_

"Decepticons, Obviously." Bumblebee interrupted again, both Optimus and Blitzwing glared at Bumblebee, and Blitzwing continued speaking. "_Actually, believe it or not, the Autobot's was my first choice. However, I hadn't even been there for a Megacycle when this Sentinel found out about my…uniqueness, and he didn't like it. He said a few harsh words and kicked me out. It was a short while later that Megatron found me and asked me to join the Decepticons, which I did because they, unlike the Autobot's, don't judge each other because they may act a little different."_

Optimus was stunned, he couldn't believe that Sentinel had actually done that…wait, yeah he could. He could totally see Sentinel doing that. Optimus sighed and said "Prowl, release the Stasis-cuffs."

Prowl hesitated and Bumblebee says "What? Aren't we going to turn him in or something? Why are you going to let him go?"

Optimus releases that Stasis cuffs himself as he says "I would, but I'm going to be too busy talking to sentinel about how he treats the Autobot's.

Everybody stares at Optimus in shock, but Blitzwing breaks the stillness by suddenly launching into the air as fast as he can, before the bots change their minds. However, Blitzwing did stop to yell back to Optimus

"_I don't think of you as a Prime"_

Bumblebee starts yelling at Blitzwing to come down and take it back, but he just smirks and flies away. Optimus and Prowl look towards Blitzwing, Prowl turns to Optimus and says "that's one Decepticon that doesn't entirely hate you." Optimus nods and says "yeah, but I don't think that the others will be moved so easily."

Back at the base Optimus had finally managed to bring up communication with his fellow Prime.

"Optimus, what do you want? Unlike you, I'm busy and have stuff to do, so whatever it is had better be quick." Sentinel says.

"Sentinel, I have just had a very interesting conversation with the Decepticon, Blitzwing." Optimus starts saying, but Sentinel cuts in.

"Blitzwing, you mean that freaky con? I'm surprised you were actually able to hold up a conversation with him without getting confused about that weird head thing he does."

"Sentinel, stop it." Optimus says, irritated now. "You know that the only reason that he's a Decepticon is because of you, we can't let that happen anymore. We need as many bots on our side as possible."

Sentinel is angry now. "You don't get to tell me how to do my job Optimus."

"Fine," Optimus says, trying to keep relatively calm. "But you'd better watch your back"

"Is that a threat?" Sentinel says, with an edge in his voice.

"No, it's a warning." Optimus retorts back. "This is now two of the more powerful Decepticons that will want revenge for you treating them bad because they're different. Try not to add anymore on there." And with that said he cuts off the communication.

"That sounds like it went well." Prowl says, having listened in on the whole thing. Optimus sigh's and says, "Let's just hope that we don't lose anyone else to the Decepticon cause."

**There we go…the end. This story is a lot longer then others I've done.**

**I'm sorry about Blitzwings talking, but I couldn't figure how to write a German accent other then change the w to a v. If anyone has any advice please share it…and while you're at it you might as well review, right? Also, I hope it wasn't too out of character. **


End file.
